hypermen_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ala-Vol (Earth-1)
Ala-Vol, also known as''' Visitor and, later, Emperor', is a superhero operating in Paradise City and the current ruler of the Relesian Empire. He's played by Roll20 user '''Aiden' during the Hypermen: Rebirth campaign. Powers and Abilities Like all Relesians, Ala can shapeshift into a variety of forms, which he uses not only for disguising but also to turn his limbs into bladed weapons or create wings in order to fly. He can consume any kind of material, even things that'd be toxic or simply inedible to humans. Thanks to the experiments done to him, he can also shoot energy blasts, create portals and has enhanced strength. He has a translating chip that allows him to communicate with all intelligent species, unfortunately it was broken on his arrival on earth so he speaks in an odd tone to all these creatures. Personality Unlike other members of his species, Ala is friendly to other races, believing no one is superior to another. He still has difficulty adapting to Earth and its culture, to the point that he didn't even knew the country he was on was called America. He tends to refer to other Hypermen with the honorific "friend". Biography Early Life Ala comes from a violent, war faring race of xenophobic aliens known as the Relesians. They are a race of conquerors, bent on taking over the Andromeda Galaxy and beyond. Son of the Emperor Kronuz-Vol, he's somewhat of an outcast, beleving that his people can learn from the other species to a more prosperous future rather than simply taking over everything. Empowering and Exile This particular belief led him to be placed in sort of asylum, where he was forced to participate in a number of experiments to discover latent abilities in the Relesian genome. Due to a cloud of cosmic gas passing through when an experiment was taking place, the machine malfunctioned, giving Ala abilities beyond those of the normal relesians but also transporting him millions of light years away to a planet called "Earth". Dumbfounded by his rebel son's disappearance, Kronuz hired the bounty hunter Terraxis to bring him back, dead or alive. The Kaalax'taan Invasion of Earth After living for a while in Paradise City using his powers to disguise as a human, he springs into action when his home planet's allies, the Kaalax'taan, try to take over Earth. As he went to the Eisner Tower to confront the aliens, he met the Hypermen and agreed to join them. Together, they stopped the Kaalax warlord S'kronazuur S'kar and sent the aliens back to were they came from. The Red Scare and Tunguska He'd later encounter the Soviet group Red Scare when they tried to steal America's nuclear secrets. Together with the Hypermen, they chased the commie villains into an abandoned subway. There Ala found the Red Scare member Tunguska, recognising him as an Empyrean, and used this to get an alliance with him by promising to take him back to his home planet. He'd fullfil that promise by turning the Hyperjet into a spaceship and taking him there with the Hypermen, but on the way back they were attacked by Kaalax'taan. Due to the fight, they found out about an impending Relesian invasion of Earth. Relesians Attack Earth The Relesian Empire planned to use shapeshifting spies to infiltrate the USA and USSR's government and trigger a nuclear war, leading to the Cuban Missile Crisis. As the Hypermen went to stop the aliens in the White House, they met the Red Scare. With the help of Tunguska, the capitalist and communist supers teamed up and neutralized the spies, but Kronuz decide to attack directly. As they managed to enter the Relesian mothership, Ala was dueled against Terraxis, successfully defeating the mercenary. At the bridge they faced Kronuz himself, but the emperor was beaten by the combined effort of the Hypermen. due to the victory, Ala-Vol was crowned the new Emperor of Relesia. See Also *Drake Stormhayle *Hyperia *The Architech Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Hypermen Members Category:Aliens Category:PCs